Tamori Yayu
Tamori Yayu was a earth shugenja, alchemist, and Mountaineer of the Dragon Clan. He was son to Tamori Shiki. Scenes from the Empire 27: Diplomatic Concerns, by Seth Mason Yayu was appointed as Jade Magistrate. Demeanor Yayu explored the kami's versatility in the wilderness, finding such environs the perfect place to commune with them. Tamori Yayu Character Bios He earned a reputation of being somewhat impulsive and free-spirited. Petitions, by Seth Mason The Dark Naga Yayu in 1198 moved to the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo alongside his yojimbo Mirumoto Ezuno. He and Tamori Muzu had been called before the Jade Champion Asahina Nanae after they had petitioned the Jade Champion for assistance with their research into the Naga attacks on the Empire. They were introduced by her attendant Soshi Yoshihara. Yayu was granted access to information from the Yogo, the Kuni, and even the Asako regarding their knowledge of the Shadowlands Taint, as he believed these uncorruptible race had been tainted. Yayu was appointed as Jade Magistrate on the spot, with the command of an Imperial Legion and a detachment of Jade Magistrates. Researching Yayu was allowed by the Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko to search in the Agasha Library. He swore to Agasha Kodo to safeguard the secrets of the Phoenix Clan entrusted to him in this duty to the Empire. After visiting the unfriendly Yogo, they left toward the Kuni provinces. They were confronted by Naga who wished to take him and his yojimbo prisoners, to be questioned by the Dark Naga leader, to understand what it was the Dragon think they knew. Yayu had been informed by the Yogo about the presence of the serpentine creatures in this area, and had goaded them into a trap, to take a prisoner. Scenes from the Empire 28: Flame & Scales, by Seth Mason The Naga was brought to the Kuni for their insight. The creature was interrogated by Kuni Shinoda, who later killed it and desecrated its body. No trace of Shadowlands Taint was found. Finding the Balance, by Seth Mason Dark Naga Exposed Yayu returned to Toshi Ranbo and reported the Jade Champion that the Dark Naga were not tainted. Nanae told that his lord Mirumoto Shikei had found the location of these creatures, in the Shinomen Mori, a place technically guarded by the Unicorn. As their relationships with the Dragon had gone ill since their champions broke their betrothal, Yayu suggested to find a replacement as leader of the legion, which was given to Akodo Kano, the Lion Clan Champion's brother. Nanae passed the information to the Emerald Champion, Utaku Ji-Yun, and sent the Imperial Legion to track down the Naga. Finding the Balance, by Seth Mason Eventually the Dragon Clan Champion Shikei arranged the aid of the Unicorn to the attack. Scenes from the Empire 31: Uncover your Face, by Seth Mason Battle in the Shinomen Ezuno ceded command to Kano, and alongside Unicorn forces confronted forces of the Dark Naga near Naga ruins. The arrival of the Legion of Two Thousand led by the general Riku won the day to the Rokugani. Within the ruins was found Hida Fubatsu, who had been kidnapped time ago by the Dark Naga. The revered Crab sensei guessed the Imperial Legion had been diverted by the Dark Naga, because something was getting closer to truly uncovering his activities. The allied forces rushed to find Doji Hakuseki, who had been marched to the Shinomen, unprepared for what she would find. Scenes from the Empire 34, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason The First Magistrate fell to the Dark Naga, to be in turn avenged by Kano. In a secret chamber they found the Heart of Fudo, a powerful artifact. Coils of Madness, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, Seth Mason, & Brian Yoon P'an Ku's Madness In 1199 the Heart of Fudo, a nemuranai which contained a portion of the mad dragon P'an Ku, was presented to the Imperial Court. Asahina Nanae reported that Yayu would study it, to understand how to stop its influence, or communicate with it. The Imperial Advisor Moru was outraged by the Jade Champion's proposal, and blamed her for the newly revealed dealings of the Asahina with the Fudoist. The Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko revealed her presence, and alongside Nanae performed a ritual to diminish the effects of the Heart upon those in attendance. Moru's outburst was a side effect of the Heart. Mitsuko advised to take the Heart immediately to the Second City, as the way to deal with P'an Ku's madness. Gates of Chaos, Part 3, by Seth Mason Death In 1200 Ezuno commanded a Dragon force supported by Yayu. They would attack the City of the Lost to punish the Spider Clan, who had killed many Dragon oversees and went into hiding. They met a patrol led by Hida Iguchi, who allowed them to pass, as ordered by Kuni Renyu, the Kuni Daimyo. Ezuno and Yayu did not return from the attack. Act 3: Complications – Part 2, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton External Links * Tamori Yayu (Second City) Category:Dragon Clan Members Category:Jade Magistrates